What if?
by LittleKiTtyMeL
Summary: The story is set back during Jack and Elsa's childhood times. What if.. they actually met before? One-shot Jelsa :D


**Author's note **

I own nothing but the idea of the story. Characters belong to Disney and ROTG. I got this idea from a picture that I saw about Jack and Elsa. I hope you like the story :)

**Story Note - FAQ**

What is combined POV : When Elsa + Jack are having the same thoughts.

How to distinguish?

Jack - Underlined

_Elsa_ - Italic

**Both - Bold**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Life was always the same for Little Elsa, never too exciting or boring but it's enough for her : especially when her sister, Little Anna was there to keep her company. Little Elsa's powers were free to use and she wasn't afraid about them. Often, her sister would beg Elsa to do the 'magic'.

During most days, they would both stay inside the castle and spend quality siblings time with each other : the chance they get to go out of the castle is when Elsa has no studies to do and is willing to accompany Anna out.

_One faithful day.._

Little Elsa was soundly asleep on her comfy bed as the door slowly creaked open..

Elsa's expression changed slightly as she sleep because she could slightly feel the presence of someone who is going to barge in and disturb her sleep.

**Little Elsa's POV**

BAM. The door flew open as I groaned, "_Anna_…."

Anna giggled joyfully and runs towards my bed, "_Elsa! Elsa! Let's plaaaaaaay_!" Without hesitation, she jumped on my bed and started sitting on me.

I groaned, slightly out of annoyance, _"Anna… Stop barging in my room early in the morning.."_ I pushed her away from me as I felt the weight was going to crush me slightly. I could feel that Anna was sulking as soon as she was pushed away from my bed.

_"Pwease Elsa, just get up! I want to play!"_

_"Anna.. Give me an hour.."_

_"Do you want to build a snowman~?"_

_"… You got me._" I sat up slowly as I rub my eyes.

I got off the bed and started to get changed while Anna was sitting on the bed, humming while waiting for me.

_"Elsa?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you want to go out today?"_

_"Didn't you wanted to see me do the 'magic'?"_

_"Well yes.. But I was thinking about going out of the castle today.. It's been long since we went out."_

_"It's true.. But I'm not sure papa and mama will allow.."_

_"We can go out in secret?_" She smiles happily.

"_I don't think so, Anna."_

_"Pwease! It's gonna be mama's birthday soon.. We can get a present for her too.."_

I turn and look at her as I finished changing, feeling her 'puppy eyes' attack and sighs.

"I_ guess we could.. But only for two hours..! Not more than that."_

_"Yay! I love you Elsa!_" She ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but sigh and smile at the same time.

We sneaked out of the castle quietly and starts to wander around the streets of Arendelle.

Anna suggested we buy mama a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

I nodded in agreement as my eyes laid away from the ground as I thought about Anna's suggestion, "_I think that is a-_"

I paused. I couldn't help it.

_Brown hair, brown eyes, thick-blue hooded jacket._

It felt like the sparks flew. **Our eyes met**.

**Little Jack's POV**

It was boring to roam around the streets with mom. I sulked as mom hold my hand, carrying me along everywhere she goes.

We are on a trip to this place called Arendelle and it does seem pretty, but dull. My eyes kept on rolling, looking for something mischievous to do.

My eyes stopped.

_Blue eyes, blonde-white hair._

**I swear our eyes just met.**

My cheeks flustered and I quickly turned away as we walked past each other.

**Little Elsa's POV**

My cheeks blushed red as we past each other but my heart sank slightly as he turned his head away. Anna kept on pulling me forward, asking me to hurry. We slid past each other and continued our ways.

**Combined POV**

Maybe..

_If I just…_

Turn back..

**And get a glimpse of** _him_ / her..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Jack' POV<strong>

I swear our eyes met again! My face flustered twice like a tomato and quickly turned back.

"_What's wrong, Jack_?"

**Little Elsa's POV**

Our eyes met again.. I am sure of it.. I could feel my cheeks burning hot and I quickly turned around.

Anna concerned and wondered if I was sick, "_What's wrong, Elsa? Are you sick_?"

"**Nothing..**" (They both said it at a same time ; Still blushing)


End file.
